In Dreams
by greenfairie
Summary: Danny and Michelle start to fall for each other there's only one problem, her brother, Rafe
1. So We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I wouldn't mind if I did own Josh...haha anyways I know this plot has been done over and over again but I happen to like these stories so...here's my attempt at one. Enjoy.  
Chapter 1- In Dreams  
She stared out the train's window again for what must have been the third time in the past five minutes. Everyone at the station looked so happy. They met up with their loved ones while she felt alone. The other nurses gossiped and told why they joined the navy. Most of them did it to see the world or meet guys, but she was there because it was her last option. Her brother and his best friend were doing what they loved best which she was stuck being a nurse because they didn't allow girls to be pilots. It was "too dangerous." She sighed with frustration remembering how at home nobody cared if she flew. She didn't understand why it was such a big deal...  
  
"Chelle, have you fixed that plane yet?" Her brother asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.   
  
"Rafe your so impatient..." she mumbled as she tightened the last bolt and marveled at her work. "There Rafe all done, but you hafta keep up with your end of the bargain. I get to fly it first!" she said as she hopped in.   
  
"Fine, but make it quick." Rafe said. She just smiled and took off.  
  
"Some things never change Rafe..." Danny said.  
  
The memory started to fade like dust in the wind.  
  
"Michelle! Michelle! Earth to Michelle!" Martha said as she waved her hand in her face.  
  
"Huh? Oh...sorry. What was the question?" she stuttered coming back to reality.  
  
"I think she was thinking of that Danny boy..." Sandra whispered.  
  
"No. I was thinking about home. Good 'ol Shelby, Tennessee..." she said dreamily.   
  
All of the girls looked at her weird and began to talk again about how many soldiers there were and which ones were cute or not. That's when the train came to a halt and they made heir destination. Everyone began to collect their things and exit the train. Michelle sighed and got off of the train with the rest of the girls. The first thing she saw was her brother and Evelyn rejoining after the long few weeks or so of not seeing each other. She just looked around, but something caught her eye. Someone was walking towards her.  
  
"Michelle?" He questioned.  
  
"Danny?" She asked back.  
  
"Wow, um, it's been a long time. How are you?" Danny said.  
  
"It hasn't been a long time. I saw you a few weeks ago, but I'm pretty good how about yourself?" She replied.  
  
"Pretty good. Been really busy. But we missed you. Rafe and I... I mean..." He stuttered. She obviously didn't talk to girls much.   
  
She cut him off, "Danny I missed you too." She put her arms around him and gave him a hug.   
  
She didn't know why he was being so nervous. She saw him at the physical exam a few weeks ago.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Michelle laughed as Martha stabbed her latest victim with the needle. She rubbed his red butt as he began to walk away. All the nurses laughed at this. It obviously wasn't funny to him.   
  
Two pilots walked by. "Hey Michelle, isn't that your brother? Who's that cute guy next to him?"  
  
"Jesus," she whispered.  
  
"Someone's got a crush," Barbara said teasingly. Michelle's cheek turned scarlet as she tried to hide from them. "I was just joking..." But then she saw her cheeks. "Omigosh, you really do like him don't you?"  
  
"I really don't think he likes me back," she mumbled. "Besides Rafe would kill me if he knew I liked Danny..."  
  
"Ooo, they're coming our way hun." Barbara whispered.  
  
Rafe went to Martha while Danny went to Michelle. She tried not to blush as she took his chart. This was a really awkward way of getting reacquainted with your best friend...  
  
Danny looked at the nurse. She looked familiar where has he seen her before. His eyes widened in surprise. "Michelle?" He questioned.  
  
"Um, hi Danny. Nice to see you again." She whispered. "Drop your skivvies." She began to clean the needle as Barbara and Betty glanced a peek at Danny. She gave him the shot and heard him yelp. "Omigod I'm so sorry. Did I poke too deep?"  
  
"No, no it's fine. You just surprised me that's all." He said and she pulled up his boxers. "I'll see you later Michelle."  
  
"Bye," she said quietly and waved.   
  
"Hey, um, Michelle?" he began.  
  
"Yes Danny?" she said.  
  
"Would you like to catch up for coffee or something later?" He asked shyly.  
  
"That would be lovely," she said dreamily.  
  
"Ok, I'll, um, see you later then." He said as he left.  
  
"I thought you said he didn't like you?" Barbara questioned.  
  
"It's just to catch up. Nothing big." She said and she began to clean the needle for the next patient.  
  
"Michelle, go to the eye exam table please." One of the nurses said.  
  
"Ok," she said as she got up to walk to the eye exam table. She went there just in time to see Rafe sweet talk the nurse already there.  
  
"Ma'am, I'm never gonna be an English teacher. But I know why I'm here. To be a pilot. You don't dogfight with manuals, and you don't fly with gauges. It's all about feeling and speed and letting that plane become like a part of your body. And that manual says that a guy who's a slow reader can't be a good pilot, that file says I'm the best pilot in this room." Rafe bent down. "Ma'am please, don't take my wings."   
  
"Evelyn, rotate to station 3." She stamped approved on his folder and walked to the next station.   
  
Michelle sat down and blushed, "Hi again Danny."  
  
"Hi," he said smiling shyly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His breath was caught in his throat as he saw Michelle walk down the stairs. Rafe by his side. "You sure ya wanna do this Rafe?" He asked.  
  
"I'm sure. Keep an eye on Chelle for me will ya?" He said as he walked over to Evelyn.  
  
"Hi Danny," she said walking over to him.  
  
"Hi Michelle, you ready?"  
  
"Yeah," she said as they walked together arm and arm to the coffee shop down the street.  
  
"Aww isn't that romantic?" Betty said dreamily.   
  
"And she said that he didn't like her," Barbara said shaking her head. All the girls giggled as they walked off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michelle couldn't help but wonder about Rafe as they sat down in the small café. She stirred her coffee with a spoon and sighed. She needed to stop worrying about her brother and focus more on herself. She looked across the table to see Danny looking back at her. She looked down again and blushed self-consciously. It was hard to believe that she was once a tomboy working with her brother and Danny on planes every night after supper. She felt something touch her hand and she looked up to see Danny.  
  
"Don't worry about Rafe. He can take care of himself. I promise," he said reading her mind. He always seemed to know what she was thinking, but she wasn't sure how.   
  
She nodded in response "I'm sorry..." she said quietly as two tears ran down her face.  
  
Danny softened, "Michelle? I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry..."  
  
"It's not you," she sniffled "The first time I get to see my big brother for years and he ends up spending it with one of my friends who he just met today..."  
  
"I'm sorry..." Danny whispered as he patted her hand.  
  
"It's not your fault," she whispered. She looked across to table to see his dark brown eyes looking right back at her.   
  
"Danny, I have to go. I'll see you soon ok?" she said kissing him on the cheek. "It was nice seeing you again. I hope to see you really soon." She took her jacket and purse and the bell rang as she walked out of the door into the newly fallen snow. Snowflakes were dancing all around her as she signaled for a cab. 'I'm falling for him...' she thought.  
  
'I'm falling for her,' He thought. 'Rafe's gonna kill me...' He watched her brown ringlets bounce as she stepped into the cab and out of his life...for now.  
A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. I'm going to try to get the next one up as soon as possible. Please give me feedback because if I don't get reviews I won't write the next chapter. Just getting one review makes my day and the reviewer's opinion is the most important. Thanks for reading and the next chapter should be up shortly.  
-Greenfairie 


	2. A Long Goodbye

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter...I wanna say thanks to Nicci, Kekelina, and everyone else for reviewing my story. Ah, I realized that I made a mistake on a name so I fixed it. Enjoy and keep reviewing!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1941 - January  
  
Doolittle walked over to Rafe. "After two years of training, you believe that a $45,000 airplane is there for your amusement?"  
  
Rafe looked straight ahead. "No Sir. I was just tryin' to keep my edge, Major."  
  
"And when you did the outside loop last week, what did you think that was? Honing your skills? That's not training McCawley, that's a stunt. And I personally consider it to be reckless and irresponsible."  
  
"Major," he looked at Doolittle's trophies. "How can that be, when you're famous for being the first man in the world ever to do it."  
  
"Don't get cute with me son."  
  
"No Sir. I don't mean to be disrespectful. I just think, well, it is reckless and irresponsible if you're just doing it to be a show off, but I was trying to inspire the men Sir. In the way that you've inspired me. I believe the French even have a word for it. When the men get together to honor their leader. They call it an homage."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"An homage Sir."  
  
"That's bullshit, McCawley! But it's very, very good bullshit..."  
  
Rafe tried not to smile. "Thank you Sir." Doolittle clenched his teeth and walked over to his desk.  
  
"McCawley, you remind me of myself 15 years ago. Which is why we need to discuss this." He held up an envelope. "Have a seat son. The British have accepted you into the Eagle Squadron. You're on your way to England, tomorrow if you still want to go."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Just a few British pilots are all that stand between Hitler and total victory in Europe. They need all the help they can get."  
  
"Yes Sir. Well I'm on my way."  
  
"Just for the record, I'm s'posed to ask you to reconsider."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Doolittle shows him a newspaper with the headline 'Germany Advances All Fronts.' "Sooner or later we're gonna be in this war whether we like it or not. And I'm gonna need all of my best pilots. So it's my duty to ask you to stay."  
  
"Major, what would you do?"  
  
He looked out the window. "If it were me, I'd go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The past few weeks had been hell for him and on top of that Rafe was going to England to join a war that he didn't need to be in. He didn't understand that he could get seriously injured or killed. It's not like playing chicken with crop dusters. It's the real deal. He also didn't understand how he could be assigned to go there... Then there was Michelle. He knew that he had feelings for her, but he also knew that Rafe would kill him if he found out. It's harder than you think to not touch something that you want so badly...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She sighed again. She was racking her brain trying to think of a way to be with Danny, but they all ended up in the same way. Rafe being pissed off. She didn't know what Rafe would do to him and frankly she didn't want to find out. She was just thankful that she didn't do something stupid to ruin their friendship. I don't know if explaining it to Rafe would help. Why am I even thinking about this? We're not even together... She came back to reality and heard something about going to a dance. She sighed again and followed the rest of the group to the trendy dance club down the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone left the table to dance except for Danny and Michelle. They were talking about the planes in the Air Corps until Rafe came over and said he needed to talk to Michelle. He walked her out to the balcony.  
  
He took a deep breath and began, "Michelle. There's something I need to tell you. But you hafta promise that you won't be mad at me or hit me."  
  
She looked at him. This must be something serious, "I promise."  
  
"Good," he sighed. "I'm leaving tomorrow for England. I was accepted into the Eagle Squadron. I don't know when I'll be back. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but I just didn't know how to tell ya..."  
  
She looked at him with sadness in her eyes, "Why Rafe?" Confusion spread through his features. "Why are you leaving me again?" Tears began to pour from her eyes as Rafe took her in an embrace. "Last time you left I didn't hear from you for years and I don't want to feel like I've lost you again. Just promise me you'll come back." He was silent. "Please Rafe, please promise me that you'll come back.  
  
"Chelle," he began. "I will come back. I promise that to you with all my heart and soul."   
  
She tried so hard to hold it back but she couldn't anymore. The tears fell down her cheeks one after the other, "Thank you Rafe and be safe." He held her tighter and rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
"Chelle, I hafta go and tell Ev now. I'll see you tomorrow before I leave ok?" She nodded her response as he walked back inside. She could hear the loud swing music. She heard someone else come on to the balcony. He sobbed into his shirt.  
  
"It'll be ok Michelle. I promise. Rafe will come back..." he whispered.  
  
She sniffled, "Thanks Danny."  
  
"Why don't I walk you back to the hotel?" She nodded and they both walked out of the club her clinging to him like he was her oxygen. In reality they did need each other, but they needed each other now more than ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day...  
  
Danny, Rafe, Michelle, and Evelyn were at the train station saying their last goodbyes. Rafe went to Michelle first. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek with the promise that he'd be back. Then came Evelyn he gave her a hug and a heated kiss that made Danny and Michelle roll their eyes.  
  
"Danny, I need to talk to ya real quick," Rafe said pulling him aside. "If I don't come back I want you to tell them ok?"  
  
He nodded, "Rafe please come back. For all of us."   
  
"I will and Danny, please watch over Michelle for me will ya?"  
  
"Sure thing Rafe," he replied.   
  
He boarded his train giving a last wave and he blew a kiss to Evelyn. Tears cascaded down their cheeks. The best brother, friend, and boyfriend had left their lives with the promise of coming back. But could he keep his promise?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, that's the second chapter. I told ya I'd have it up! Anyways, today is my last day of spring break but I will try my best to get the next chapter going as soon as possible. Well I hafta finish my World War Two letter for school so please review and thanks for reading!!! And have you ever noticed how in all movies they say 'you remind me of myself 10 years ago' or whatever? What's up with that? Ha, people who saw the commentary know what I'm talking about... Until next time!  
-Greenfairie 


	3. Tears

Disclaimer: I own nothing. That includes companies, but I do own the movie and Michelle, and I also have them on my wall of fame.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That Night-  
  
Michelle poked her food with her fork again. She sighed before taking another sip of her Coke.   
  
Danny looked at her with worry on his face, "Michelle. You need to eat something..."  
  
"I'm not hungry," was the only reply she could give.  
  
"Michelle, you haven't eaten all day. At least eat something," Danny said.  
  
"I can't sit here eating while Rafe is over there fighting a war. I just can't," she got up and ran out of the diner.  
  
"Ev, I gotta go after her. Who knows what she'll do in this state of mind," Danny said as he put some money on the table.  
  
The bell rang once again as he ran after her following her footprints in the newly fallen snow. He found her sitting on a park bench slouched over with her face in her hands. When Danny sat next to her she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his coat.  
  
He rubbed her back reassuringly, "Michelle it'll be alright I promise. Rafe will be back before you know it. He's a great pilot he'll be ok." She looked up at him tears gliding down her cheeks. He brushed a stray hair away from her face. "I promised Rafe I'd watch out for you and I always keep my promises."   
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"For what?" He questioned.  
  
"For putting up with me and for caring."  
  
"Michelle, I've known you ever since you were little. I'll always. Always be here for you." She nodded as she starred into his eyes. "Let me take you back to the hotel..." he murmured.  
  
They both stood up and started the short walk back to the hotel.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Danny," she began. "Are you sure it's alright that I stay here with you?"  
  
"It's fine. Don't worry about it." She sat on the bed to the right. This was Rafe's bed...tears threatened to fall from her eyes again as she looked down trying to fight it. Danny sat down next to her concerned.   
  
"Michelle," he began, "Please look at me." She slowly turned to face him as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Michelle. If you ever have any problems or you need a shoulder to cry on I'll be here for you. You know that right?" He got a slight nod from her. Tears began to fall from her eyes again and Danny put his arms around her. Right now a hug was all she needed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Day-  
  
The nurses waved from their boat to the excited sailors. Here they were in paradise and Michelle was frowning. Danny looked at her with a sigh.   
  
"Danny, why don't you just tell her?" Evelyn said.  
  
Danny jumped started by the voice, "What do you mean?"  
  
Evelyn sigh, "Danny. It's obvious. Just tell her that you love her."  
  
His eyes softened, "Ev. I can't do that. Besides she probably just looks at me as a brother."  
  
"You never know unless you try," she stated.  
  
"Ev," he started. "I'll make you a deal."  
  
"I'm listening," she said.  
  
"If I don't tell Michelle how I feel about her by the end of this week then you can tell her how I feel." He said a little unsure of himself.  
  
"Deal," she said shaking on it.  
  
"Well," Danny said getting off of the boat, "This is where I leave you. Would you... I mean, do you want to go out to eat dinner with me?"  
  
"I would love to," Michelle said.  
  
"I'll pick you up at six," he gave her a hug and they went their separate ways.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So...how do I look?" Michelle asked.  
  
"You look stunning," Barbara said with a smile. "You should dress like this more often." Michelle smiled shyly as a knock was heard at the door.  
  
"There's a nervous pilot waiting for you," Evelyn said. Michelle took her cue and walked over to greet him.  
  
Danny stood up from the sofa with wide eyes. She was beautiful. Don't get me wrong she was always beautiful to him, but this night was special. It was like a first date.  
  
She smiled shyly, "Are you ready to go?" He nodded and led her to the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Black Cat Diner  
  
They talked for hours about anything and everything. From Rafe to life in Tennessee they talked about it all. Until they finally had that awkward silence, "Michelle?" he asked. "Can we go somewhere so that we can talk...privately?"   
  
She looked at him with a questioning look. Her brain said no but her heart said, "Of course."  
  
They got back into the car and Danny drove her to a nearby beach. He turned the ignition off and helped Michelle out of the car. They began to walk on the beach until Danny came to the spot he was looking for and sat on the sand. Michelle sat next to him. The eerie silence was still there between them. They both didn't know what to say.   
  
"Danny, what did you want to talk to me about?" Michelle questioned.  
  
He took in a deep breath and began, "Michelle, ever since we were little I always watched out for you and I have always cared about you. Over the years I started to like you more and more. At first I just looked at you as a sister but then I realized what my true feelings were." He turned to look at her. "Michelle... I...I love you."  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise. She had dreamed about this moment for so long was it true? She opened her mouth and then closed it again. Her actions showed what she didn't know how to say. She kissed him. Right then and there. All that desire. All that love. All that longing for each other was shown in that kiss. They were finally together the only problem was...Rafe.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay, their together! Well I'll try my best to get the next chapter up ASAP. Drama tryouts are Monday through Wed. so I'm not promising anything. I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW!!! Until next chapter.  
-Greenfairie 


	4. The Good and the Bad

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now...  
A/N: AH! It's been too long and I've been too busy birthday and everything...anyways! Um, enjoy the story and REVIEW!!!  
Her heels clicked as she walked down the hallway. She had a smile on her face that wouldn't fade. She went down into a room that a patient was in. Evelyn has said he needed stitches. The man stood up to greet her. Then sat back down.  
  
"Dorie Miller ma'am," is all he said.  
  
"Michelle McCawley," she replied. She got to work stitching up his head wound. He said he got it from boxing. "Did you win?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," he replied.  
  
"And what do you get for winning?" she asked.  
  
He thought for a minute and then answered, "Respect."  
  
"It's a shame that you have to fight to earn respect," she said.  
  
"I left my mama to come here and join the navy," he paused "I haven't fired once. They made me a cook..."  
  
"Let's hope you never have to," she smiled and they said their goodbyes. She saw Danny get out of a car and she smiled until she saw the look on his face. She sobbed into his uniform and she didn't care who saw her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone gathered around the little bar as shots were handed out. They put a filled glass next to Rafe's picture that simply read "killed in action."  
  
Danny broke the unbearable silence, "I've known Rafe ever since I was little. We would make airplanes out of anything we could get our hands on. We both made a promise. A promise to become pilots and we always knew that our dream would one day come true. Here we are. Toasting to the greatest pilot and friend ever. We went through the good and the bad together. I know none of us will ever forget him. To Rafe." They all raised their glasses and drowned the burning liquid down.  
  
"To Rafe," Michelle whispered. She couldn't bring herself to cry. She's been doing too much of that. She swallowed the liquid. It brought her comfort. It calmed her down and held the tears back. She felt someone's eyes on her. She looked up to see Danny's sad eyes looking back into hers. They needed each other more than anything now.   
  
She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get away. She walked out the door with no emotion on her face. What started as a slow walk turned into a run. She ran as fast as she could until she stopped by a little place next to the beach. She began to smash everything in her path that she could find. She suddenly fell to her knees and sobbed. She sobbed for Rafe, for Danny, and for Evelyn. She felt a familiar embrace. He rubbed her back soothingly and whispered comforting words in her ear.   
  
She put her forehead to his, "Danny, I really need you right now..."  
  
"I need you too Michelle. I'll be here for you at any hour or any day of the week," he said just above a whisper.  
  
They sealed their promise with a kiss. They knew through thick or thin. Night or day. They'd be there for each other no matter what happened.  
  
Those promises have been broken. It had been weeks maybe even months since Michelle had spoken to Danny. At first she would go twice a week or whenever her shifts were done to see him, but there wasn't a time when he wasn't soaring high above the sky. Trying to forget. Trying to move on. She started to busy herself with work and that's all she focused on. It seemed to get her through the day, but most of all it kept her thoughts away from Danny and Rafe. She started to spend all of her hours awake at work. Whether it be helping a patient or just organizing supplies she was at the hospital. The smile that was usually present was replaced by a frown. By the bags under her eyes you could tell she hadn't slept for weeks. This didn't go unnoticed by her fellow nurse friends. They knew they had to do something, anything to get Danny and Michelle back together.  
  
A/N: Ah, Danny and Michelle are having a silent battle LIKE THE COLD WAR! Sorry, lol Cold War paper on my mind...we had to turn it in today. 3 pages on containment. Ick, anyways, I hope your not too disappointed and I already started a lil bit of the next chapter. Once again thanks for reading, review, and I'll have the next chapter up shortly.   
-Greenfairie 


End file.
